


The Woman With the Leather Face

by iris_the_eye_witch



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fallout, Fanfiction, Ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iris_the_eye_witch/pseuds/iris_the_eye_witch
Summary: Hey all! Sorry if this is a bit weird. I tried something newer back when I first started writing this. On its original place of posting I have it, I have not really updated it(No motivation). So like, if you like it please throw some kudos or whatever else you're supposed to!





	The Woman With the Leather Face

The shaking of the bombs knocked me off of my feet. I turned my head towards what appeared to be the impact zone of the detonation. Dust rushed towards me before I could react, and then the world as I knew it was over.

I woke up at some point later, unable to really see. I was how long it was, as the sky was filled with dust which blotted out any semblance of time and any light. I didn't know how I could possibly had survived, I was almost close to the impact zone. The nuclear zone. The nuclear radiation, if not the blast should have killed me long ago.

Something felt off about me though. Like I wasn't quite the same as I was supposed to be. As I stumbled around in the dark, I tripped over some form of debris, and blacked out.

"Hazel dear, it's time to get up." I heard in my head while still mostly unconscious. I ignored the strange voice and continued on hoping I would die. After the bomb hit, I didn't want to know what the remains would be like.

Later, I heard another voice. This second voice wasn't the same as the one in my head, it was more gruff and sounded angrier. More urgent especially was the vibe I got. It spoke again but I couldn't make out the words that it was saying. I then realized that this wasn't a voice I was hearing in my head, this was one I had heard out loud. That made me realize that I was probably at least somewhat conscience again.

My eyes jolted open. I could suddenly see again. I tried tracing my eyes around the area while still laying down. My entire body felt off and not as it should have, so I didn't want to move. All I could see while still laying down was some trees. Problem is, the tree was nothing like it should have been. They appeared dead and rotten. That wasn't the worst of it, as I could barely see that the building nearest to me seemed mostly collapsed.

I lay there for a few minutes contemplating what had transpired before the bombs had dropped. The world seemed to be in complete chaos. The United States was at war with China over resources, and things seemed to be onrushing towards a disaster. The disaster seemed to have occurred, as the bombs dropped on my home town of Seattle.

What had been going on in my personal life always seemed more urgent than The Great War. The war didn't ever feel particularly real besides when you'd hear some fake-smiling person say "Vault-Tec Calling!" in that happy voice. Those were the only times it ever felt like I was in real danger.

I tried sitting up then, but my body wouldn't allow it, as I was so incredibly sore. I still didn't understand how I could have possibly survived the initial blast, further than that even, how the continued rads didn't kill me.

I remembered what I had been doing when the bombs dropped. I had just gotten my morning coffee, and was heading towards my job at the local General Atomics branch and had just gotten into Pratt Park. Just before that upon leaving my house, my partner kept nagging at me. "Hazel you need to make sure and fill out that form."

I told them "Oh please, you know the bombs aren't really going to drop Adam It would just be a waste of time and money to go to that stupid company." I recalled how annoyed I sounded as I left the house, I didn't say goodbye or even give them a hug or kiss. I had just been so angry at the time. So pissed about everything that was going on at the time.

That had been the last time I saw them. Those were my last words to the love of my life before nuclear annihilation. I had been rude and uncaring. The weight of what I had done hit me like a a suit of power armor. I tried my hardest to cry, but my eyes. They were so dry. I just couldn't force any out of them.

This made me even more frustrated. I couldn't even get my body to allow me to regret properly nor mourn the loss of my partner.

I screamed in rage. My throat felt so dry. It felt like the times I had visited the southwestern parts of the U.S. Everything was hoarse and dry and it pissed me off. The more I pushed my voice, the worse it felt. My throat began to feel like it was being rubbed with some form of knife. Eventually my throat stopped allowing me to yell and scream.

If I can't scream then I want to hit something I thought to myself as I pushed through the soreness and pain to sit up. I then noticed what had been so off about my body. My skin looked like... it looked like leather. Like someone had stretched cut and pulled leather to its limits. My skin looked... just wrong. Had the radiation done this instead of kill me? I thought to myself. I gaped at horror and felt my arms. They were... dry and they felt how they looked. My next instinct was to feel at my face. Most of my face felt much the same as my body, the other biggest difference being that my nose was... gone. Well the top of it was still there, but I was missing most of it. I felt up towards my hair, and that seemed to be mostly intact, and didn't seem like it was falling out.

I sighed and looked around more at the area around me, more buildings were completely destroyed, with many still having at least one wall still standing. I then noticed something else odd about my surroundings, it was incredibly snowy. It was beginning to fall at a decent pace. I wasn't sure how that was possible, as the bombs had dropped on October 23rd and snow usually didn't start like this for another month. Does that mean I had been out for a month? That didn't seem possible as I hadn't been able to eat or drink.

I tried standing up, but my legs began to buckle under me, as I was brought back down to my knees, I saw that my clothes had seemed to be destroyed in the blast as well. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed earlier. The rest of my body seemed to fit my new leathery skin. I knew in my head that there was no one around to see my parts of my body. I knew that if my skin was still capable of blushing, it would be, as my parts where just out in the open. It didn't help that I didn't have what was considered the norm for a woman.

I gulped as I looked over to the nearest building that seemed to have survived the blast. I started limping towards it, hoping it would at least have some clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Sorry if this is a bit weird. I tried something newer back when I first started writing this. On its original place of posting I have it, I have not really updated it(No motivation). So like, if you like it please throw some kudos or whatever else you're supposed to!


End file.
